Scarlet Night
by kusaribe hakaze
Summary: Set in the time, when the night class returns and Kaname went missing. Yuuki is trying to do something about the chaos in the vampire world, the night class came back, but new students could have a conection with the Kurans. And also, the vampires hunters don't believe in vampires any more, waiting for the moment that war can start.
1. OC's

Searching for OC's

If you want to be in fic, please fill out this.

I´m taking 10 OC'S **please fill this format.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Psychological profile:

Appearence:

Race (Vampire, Hunter, Human):

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Crush:

Clothes:

* * *

Vampires forms:

Level (Pureblood, Aristocrat, etc.):

Powers:

Additional notes:

* * *

Hunters forms:

Weapon:

Trainer:

How many vampires has killed?

Additional Notes:


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't ever tell you how I really feel  
Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean" - Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

* * *

Snowflakes were falling outside, the snow covering the Academy grounds and turning them white, it was the only thing that she noticed. After all, when she lost her memories, it was the only thing that she knew.

_Snow_

She looked down, and started to pace around her dorm; she looked the same as usual, with her silver hair in a ponytail and her purple eyes never focusing at anything.

_Who I am?_

After all, Naoko doesn't care about anything, except for one thing, her memories.

_Memories_

Then she left for her first class, after all she was late. Her first class was History, but she wanted something more realistic, about the truth of this world. But you can't get everything that you wanted. She arrived, to see that the sensei didn't come. She smiled, and then looked at the class.

Everything seemed to be okay, after the events of last year, everything went back to normal, no more vampires, no more fan-girls, but also Yuuki was gone. She left her life in the academy, to live as a pureblood. Naoko only understand that, she didn't understand what happened that day. It wasn't her problem, it was a problem between Yuuki and Zero, and it always will be.

She sighed and started to walk to her place when she noticed a black-haired girl sit next to her seat. She knew her; she was a hunter, like her.

"I suppose that you took a plane here yesterday, am I right?" She asked the black-haired girl. After all Corinne Kuznetsova was such complicated girl, always causing trouble although occasionally doing something good.

The black-haired girl smiled a bit, it was a bit strange.

"Nope, I'm here because of some things regarding the Hunter Society. Why do you want me in France, Naoko?" said Corinne, with a sad look on her face.

She lied, thought Naoko. She just laughed to see what was going to happen next.

"No, it's just strange to see you here. But I'm glad that you are here..."

"Naoko-chan, why do you have a book about hunter history here?" Corinne pointed at the white book on her desk. She hadn't notice it before Corinne mentioned it.

"I am very confused, sorry. I will hide this until classes end." She sighed again, while Corinne started to get bored.

"You have to do that, before..." Corinne's words were interrupted when she heard her phone ringing. Naoko was more confused when she heard that. Corinne picked up her phone and started to talk rather randomly. "Yes? Oh, no. Of course I will go. Yeah, she is with me... No, I'm at the Academy. You know why, I can't go to France, at this moment no. Listen, I will go soon, but I have to do something here before. Yeah, I'm going. Bye."

"What was it? Where are you going? Corinne?" Naoko asked looking at the girl.

"We have to get to headquarters now. Pick up your things, something's happened and they need backup. WE NEED TO GO NOW!" shouted a very worried Corinne. Naoko understood that she had to go, and it took more than just something to worry someone like Corinne.

* * *

"Rima, why did I have to come to this shoot today?" asked a very annoyed Lira. After the shoot, she will go to meet Kain. It made her feel… almost happy. Although in fact, she didn't like the shoot. Her red hair cascaded gracefully down her back, it was curly, something she didn't like. When she had arrived at the shoot, the hair artist, thinking that she was a model, curled her hair while Rima was talking with one of the photographers; it was a bit annoying.

"If you want, you can go anywhere. But you won't see Kain, Lira." said Rima in a sarcastic tone, while she started to look at the clothes rack lined up from the shoot. It had sweaters, dresses and a lot of shoes. Lira looked at Rima, who had her hair in a messy braid.

"Why do you always have to be cruel to me, Rima-chan?" asked Lira, picking out a sweater from all the clothes.

"You know why, Lira... I miss Shiki." said Rima in a low tone of voice, for a moment she thought it was a dream. Hearing something like that from Rima was very strange. She heard someone knocking at the door. Rima had to go change her clothes for the other photos, so Lira had to open the door.

"Yes?" asked the red head to the person standing in front of her. It was a tall man, with a look on his face that said, 'tell me something and I will kill you'

"You are Ilyusha Lira-san?" asked the man in a cold tone. Lira only nodded. "Well, this is for you. It is from Kain Akatsuki... Hope you like it." said the man, delivering her a bouquet of white roses.

"Thanks." It was the only thing that she could say when she took the bouquet. The man nodded and then he left. She closed the door and, and started to search for the card, when she spotted a white rectangle of paper. Rima asked something, but she didn't care. She started to read it. It read that she won't be seeing him for a very long time. She started to cry, all while reading that he had to do something to protect her. He was gone. It stated clearly in black and white that he didn't want to be searched for.

_Why?_

_Why I can't I look for him?_

_Why?_

"Hey! Lira! Why are you crying?" asked Rima, looked worried.

Lira tried to smile, but continued crying. She showed the card to Rima. Rima tried to say something, but she didn't say anything. She just hugged Lira, who was with a broken heart...

* * *

Sayoko Ishihara looked at the girls that had arrived at the Hunter Society. It was Naoko Yagari and Corinne Kuznetsova. Both were wearing the Cross Academy uniform.

The girls had snowflakes on their uniforms and hair. Both were talking about something like history, and the place where Corinne was supposed to visit this week. Sayoko sometimes used to talk to both girls.

The hunter didn't dislike the girls, but she had more issues at that moment, so she started to walk to President Cross' office. After all the hunters were very busy, since the most important pureblood had gone missing. A few hours before had she seen the Kuran princess in the hunter headquarters. Yuuki Kuran had a very sad look on her face, but she didn't care at this moment. She only wanted to know what she could do for now. Even though Yuuki and she were friends, at this moment she had more things to do which kept her very busy. She knocked at the door, only to hear 'come in' a few seconds later.

She walked inside the office, she wasn't smiling. She saw Kaito Takamiya and the President talking about some missions to other countries, where the numbers of levels E's has increased. The president stopped talking and smiled like nothing has happened, sometimes that man was very strange.

"Good morning, Mr. Takamiya and President Cross." She said in a polite tone. She saw how Kaito left the room without greeting her. Sometimes he was a mysterious man.

"Good morning, Sayoko-chan." greeted the headmaster, looking very cheerful indeed. _How can that man be happy at this moment? She asked herself_. "I understand that you are here, to help us, right?"

"Yes, I am here for that reason. I'm going to help in every way that I can..."

"I see, first of all, I need someone to keep watching over the new night class, and also Yuuki Kuran, Will you help us?" he asked. Sayoko nodded. After all, things are starting to become more difficult.

_A new night class..._

* * *

A/N: This is finally the first chapter, after three months. I have to say thank you to my Beta Reader .she edited this chapter. Maybe If I got an A in Sciences, the next chapter will be released in December, sorry.


End file.
